


Idiot, he was

by Theclocksays7



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: I have no explanation for writing, Incredibly Self-Indulgent, M/M, belatedly realizing ryoga has a U in it, idk even where this takes place they just are, most likely after a fight, oh well too late now, please read and review I'm lonely, this is short and probably nonsensical but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theclocksays7/pseuds/Theclocksays7
Summary: Was this something that he would regret later?Now, no. Maybe later, Ryoga thought. But that was not the time to be thinking about the future. Or maybe it was. Ranma’s eyes were very blue.





	Idiot, he was

**Author's Note:**

> Ryo(u)ga / ranma is underrated. Ryoga walked days and days all over Japan just to battle him. I'm weak. Enjoy.

Ryoga stood and watched as the remnants of the hot water dripped and fell off of his rival, feeling the warm water on his own person begin to dissipate and puddle on the pavement beneath him. Ryoga felt a sudden need to laugh, at the dumb situation they’d gotten themselves into (as usual) and how they both probably looked like drowned cats (as usual) and he found it suddenly hard to find a reason to hate the boy in front of him. 

“Ara, look what you’ve done now, P-chan! Dragged us right into the middle of nowhere with that sense of direction, have you?” Ranma, of course, always had to go and open his big mouth. The dislike settled back in as Ryoga took a swing at his rival’s head. 

“Woah-to-to,” Ranma ducked underneath the blow and delivered a swift kick to Ryoga’s legs, underestimating his sense of balance as he slipped in the puddle of water beneath him and ended up knocking both of them off their feet in a flurry of limbs as they twisted to avoid the now-cold puddle of water at their feet. Though their efforts had spared them yet another transformation at the hands of cold water, their fall hadn’t been any less painful. 

“Get off-” Ranma wheezed as Ryoga realized his compromising position, pinning the other boy down underneath him. He shook himself off and lifted himself to his feet, extending a hand for Ranma to help himself up. Ranma eyed his outstretched palm for a suspicious moment before begrudgingly taking it and heaving himself up from the ground. After having been knocked around, his sense of momentum had to have been off as he practically fell into Ryoga’s practically awaiting arms. Ryoga carefully spread his arms around him in an attempt to stabilize their stance and prevent another fall. 

It was strange, Ryoga thought, to be holding Ranma like this. Always fighting and sparring and punching each other into walls and destroying property, Ryoga felt like he knew Ranma’s capabilities almost as well as Ranma did, and as angry as he made him, he certainly  respected him for it. He’d never taken the time to study his form; for the split second that he’d held him, Ryoga noticed that Ranma was slightly shorter than he, maybe an inch or so shorter, maybe less. His muscles, though lean, could be felt through his drenched red silk shirt. His hair, also drenched, tickled his neck as his face was buried into his shoulder. Ryoga felt compelled to maintain hold on him and not let him go. 

“Hey, P-chan, let me go,” Ranma mumbled into his shoulder, limply struggling to break Ryoga’s hold- hug?- on him. Ryoga tightened his arms. If Ranma really wanted to break free, he could probably punch his face into the nearest tree and knock him out for a couple of days. “This is kinda strange.” 

Though Ryoga couldn’t really be sure if Ranma could feel it (he certainly couldn’t see it), Ryoga nodded, because it was. He wasn’t sure what came over him, really. 

“I’m not even in my girl form, you know,” Ranma all but whispered, leaning ever so slightly- was he even leaning? Ryoga blinked. Maybe he was overthinking- into Ryoga’s arms. 

Ryoga nodded once more, because he knew. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he said eventually. Because it didn’t. 

Ryoga felt light-headed and tired. Maybe his attic had been scrambled as they had exchanged blows. Had he ever felt this way about Ranma before? About _anyone_ before? He loved Akane. At least, he idolized her. Akane was pretty, and kind, and strong. 

_So is Ranma, when he wants to be._

Ryoga finally let go and drew back to gauge Ranma’s reaction to him. Ranma had gone uncharacteristically quiet and was gazing at him from under the hair that was dripping over his eyes and down his face. Would Ranma be okay with this? Was this something that he would regret later? 

Now, no. _Maybe later_ , Ryoga thought. But that was not the time to be thinking about the future. Or maybe it was. Ranma’s eyes were very blue. 

Ryoga kissed him. 

He was very soft, Ranma was. As it went on Ryoga wished it would never end. He pressed his body close to his rival’s and resisted the urge to open his eyes. He wanted to see Ranma’s face but he feared if he opened his eyes it would all turn out to be a very strange and elaborate dream or Ranma would hate him even more than he already did. Did Ranma hate him? Ryoga certainly didn’t hate Ranma. It was hard to, at that moment, as he was absorbed in kissing him. 

When he released him and drew in a breath he turned to look at Ranma. His face was flushed almost as brilliantly red as his hair when he was in his girl form. He drew a hand to his mouth as he looked at some distant part of the street over Ryoga’s shoulder. Ryoga couldn’t tell much from that reaction. He wanted to kiss him again, if just to see what would happen. Ryoga wanted to be always kissing him. 

Ranma finally looked Ryoga in the eyes. Ryoga imagined that the puddles of mud that allowed him to see couldn’t be compared to the seas and the skies within Ranma’s eyes and wondered if he knew how beautiful he was. What was Ryoga thinking? 

He shook his head. He didn’t know. 

“I’m sorry,” Ryoga said, though he wasn’t sure why, because he wasn’t. He just felt as if maybe that was what Ranma had wanted to hear. He had, without permission, done such a thing after all. The last time that had happened, Ranma, humiliated, had punched the guy 518 times and cracked the ice with his punch of pure rage. Ryoga silently hoped that Ranma didn’t punch him 518 times and crack his _skull_ with a punch of pure rage. 

Ranma sighed, eyes falling shut as he fell slightly forward and banged his head against Ryoga’s shoulder. The shoulder seemed to be a good resting place and Ryoga barely managed to avoid shuddering as he felt Ranma’s breath on his skin through his yellow top. 

“Idiot,” Ranma uttered. He managed a very tiny, almost non-existent sneeze and Ryoga belatedly realized that at this rate they were both going to be dripping wet and with colds or fevers by the end of this encounter. 

"I know,” Ryoga finally said, because he did. 

“Idiot.” 

“I know.” He was. 

“Idiot.” 

“I think I like you.” 

Ryoga wasn’t sure why he said it, but it seemed as true as the blue sky and the words fell out of his mouth. 

There was a pause as Ranma seemed to have stopped breathing. When his pulse continued, he wrapped his arms around Ryoga and turned his head so that Ryoga could hear his very soft voice better. 

“Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old, incredibly self-indulgent r 1/2 ficlet I wrote for no reason at all besides wanting too. I wasnt going to post because it's short and has no plot at all but every time I read it I like it more?
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment telling me if you like it. Or if you don't. Thanks for reading ♡
> 
> Tumblr: jellied0ctopus  
> Side Tumblr: cableknitcashmere


End file.
